Remember Inuyasha
by JoeBoxer
Summary: What happens when a strange girl enteres the gang because of aspell rnInu gets brainwashed to forget Kag!First
1. Default Chapter

Introduction 

A girl with twisted tangled brown hair lay on her stomach in her messy room as the sunshine's down on her. She peeks open her eye and looks at the alarm clock on the side table. It read _5:30._

" Man, why do I always wake up so early!" She closes her eyes again falling into a light sleep. When something outside woke her up. Looking again at her clock it read _6:00_ she growls to herself and rolls over to her side. BEEP BEEP BEEP…. Flaring her eyes open she looks at the clock for a third time _6:30_ " COME ON IT'S VACATION! _Meaning no more school and no more freaking alarms_" she wines to herself throwing the alarm clock across the room.

" Whoa what was that?" A little boy's voice came from the other side of her door. Slowly opening it to reveal two light blue eyes.

" All I want is some sleep! That's all I want. Just some sleep!"

" Okay _chill_ out sis. Just making sure you didn't blow anything into flames." The sister glared at him with her amber eyes. Usually meaning 'don't even think about it.'

" Okay, okay leaving. Leaving now." The boys said closing the door.

_Man I shouldn't of given George the look. That was kind of harsh….He was just checking on me. Damn why do I have to feel so guilty about everything ALL I WANT IS A LITTLE MORE SLEEP. It's a freaking vacation. _

The girl thinks to herself.

Not too long after the usual small explosions started from across the hall of her room. They happened every morning. The small booms came from George's room, the chemist of the Mc Grey family. The girl with the tangled hair squeezes the pillow over her head while growling to herself. Rolling from side to side. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

DAMN CLOCK!

**Nothing to do **

**And Grams you're creeping me out **

**Okay I know its not looking like a fanfic so far, but it most defiantly will be. **

**Just be patient threw the beginning **

**Back round information this is about a girl that has some family secrets that in order for them to be kept secret she has to live out in the middle of nowhere in Ontario, Canada. **

**Sure its pretty and all but ( from experience) there is nothing to do!**

**She has a sort of creepy grandma and an annoying brother. Brigit is a lot like me in the fan fic so maybe you'll get a taste of what I'm like. Like I said I am new at this sort of thing and this is my first fic. I hope it will contain a lot of fun…**

" Morinin' Brig" Brigit's brother says pouring himself a glass of water from the kitchen sink. He wore a little white science jacket he had ordered on line, special size for his little twelve-year-old body and goggles.

" Another experiment gone wrong this morning?"

" Nope," he took a swig of water. " I think I'm reaching a break threw!"

" Be careful you don't break everything in your room. Grandma will have a fit if you do." George winks at her.

" Sure,"

Brigit rolls her eyes and looks outside. _It looks like another pretty day in the middle of nowhere again._ Brigit thinks to herself.

" Middle of nowhere can be a nice place," A voice came from behind. The girl jumped.

" Grams! Jeez you scared the living bagiezes out of me!" The old woman laughs. " Sorry about that, I have a habit of doing that. You might want to brush your hair before the rats start to make a nest in it. It' s a lovely day why not after your shower goes out for a walk. Maybe you'll find something interesting to do?" _Okay what is she up to now?_

" Ya, okay." Brigit says taking a bite of a mackintosh apple. (Ya just like the computers)

" And Brigit,"

" Ya Gram?"

" Please be gentle with your clocks. There is only so many times you can fix them."

Brigit nods her head.

" Good"

**Found something to do YA! What's up With the Creepy Man? With creepy plans!**

Chapter 1 

After a shower, looking at herself in the mirror and spending five minutes brushing her teeth just to waste time. Brigit went outside to swing on the hammock for a bit.

A car drives by and leaves a cloud of smoke. Usually one or two cars past every week and usually it was because they were lost.

" Nothing to do, there's nothing to do, there's nothing ya nothing, there's nothing to do." Brigit sings to herself using the birthday theme. She flips to her side on the hammock and sees a white Trillium. Picking it she laughs.

"HAHA! I just picked Trillium I just committed a crime. Is anyone gonna stop me!HUH!" her voice echoed in the sweet nothingness that surrounds her. _Okay what the hell am I doing? I think I'm going nuts. And why do I feel so bad about picking a stupid flower. Oh man now its not gonna grow back for another seven years. _Placing the flower gently on the ground she shook her head." Wow if that's what it feels like committing a crime then why bother. Man, I'm pathetic I feel crummy for picking a flower." She sits back down on the hammock. Getting up she starts to walk down the dusty road. She began to hum the tune she was singing to herself earlier. " There is nothing to do, in this country to do there's nothing. Absolutely nothing to DO!" Her voice once again echoes. She heard a rustling in the background bushes. Turning on her heals she notices a pathway she has never noticed before. Figuring it would give her something to do she walks down it. It looked to be a normal deer path, which probably explained the rustling in the bushes that she heard. Soft shades of light shined through the trees on the pathway. Crows cackled up ahead and the fee bee's were singing. It was a nice walk on the pathway.

" Ha at least I found something to d.." Brigit tripped over a stump and landed flat on her stomach. Spitting the dirt from her mouth and cursed and mumbled under her breath.

" Stupid stump," she said kicking the hard thing that had tripped her just to notice what she had kicked wasn't a stump but a rather thick book that flew into the bushed.

" Whoa! What did I just kick?" Brigit mumbled to herself some more and ran to see. Wrestling with some thorns and bushes she managed to pull out the book. It looked like a normal leather covered book.

It looked like normal leather bound book. Flipping through the pages she noticed that they were just blank but had faint numbers on each page.

" Okay," Brigit sighs to herself. " Back to nothing again."

Creepy man looking from the bushes 

Meanwhile there is someone actually watching her from the bushes.  
" Yes little girl look at the book. I know you'll find something interesting in there," the old man laughed.

End of creepy man scene 

" Is someone there?" Brigit whispers. " Is anybody there?" She said a little bit louder. Getting no response but getting the ere feeling that someone was there she booked it back to her house. ha ha that's sort of a joke if anybody got it When she opened the door to her house her little brother and a friend of his were sitting on the living room carpet watching a cartoon.

" Hey when did you get here?" Brigit said to the little red haired boy.

" A while ago,"

" Ya sis you've been away for a long time."

" Really? It only felt like a few minutes."

" Inuyasha" George says.

" Inu washa?"

" _Inuyasha_ stupid face!" George glared at his sister.

" Man I was making a joke. You really like this cartoon huh?"

" Actually its called Anime," The red headed one spoke.

" _Okay,_"

" Ya, it came from a manga comic though."

" Alright, well umm" _God I have nothing better to do. _Brigit sat down on the sofa and watched some Inu yasha with them.

1 Hour later 

" NO STUPID INUYASHA YOUR SO PIG BRAIND…AHHH NOO !" Brigit screams at the T.V.

" Shut up Brigit its not like he can hear you!" George screams at his sister.


	2. Creepy

Chapter 2 PS I take no credit for the characters off Inuyasha or the spell 

**The spell is actually from my research so I would have an accurate feel**

That night Brigit was lying awake her bed. It was a full moon and it was always on nights like these when she couldn't get any sleep. She decided to go get a drink of water. Walking slowly out to the kitchen she picked up the Inuyasha movie her brother's friend had lent him. She hadn't told him she had already watched it before when him and his friend were playing ball outside.

_Man he would kill me if he knew I touched this but this InuYasha thing is pretty cool._ Reading the back for something to do she goes to her room. Then she notices some odd glow coming from the book she had found that morning.

_Okay creepy what is this?_ She puts down the glass, but still had a hold of the movie in her hand. Opening the book she noticed some glowing words. Silver like the moon.

" Wow," She began to read the words out loud to herself.

Blessed powers to my destiny,

There was a soft light. Brigit seemed to be warping into some other place. Spinning her around and around and around until she felt sick to her stomach then all was black.

" Ouch my head? What the hell was that?" Brigit sat up and noticed she was in the middle of a dense forest. Almost so dense the moon could only shine through small gaps between branches in the trees. There were voices coming from just ahead.

" Lord Seshomaru! We must rest if we are to find what we are looking for." An ugly looking green goblin says to a tall handsome man.

" Okay I must be dreaming," Brigit says to herself. Noticing there was an opening and to the woods where there was a lake. Two women stood on the water.

" LORD SESHOMARU!" One of them shouted. Everything was a blur both of them whipped out some weapons and ran at the man. He just stood there, right when Brigit was ready to scream LOOK OUT YOU FOOL. He spun around and chopped them into pieces. Brigit began to get dizzy with fear and almost threw up. She wanted to run but remained curled beside the tree she was watching the horrific act from.

" Come Jakin, we must go on a little further. Then we will rest." He said cool and calm. A little girl ran out from the trees and followed the goblin and Seshomaru.

" Wait up for me Lord." She said. Shortly after they had left the two mutilated girls eyes glowed and they were somehow brought back to life. Springing up they say in unison.

" We must go back to the master. He says he possessed the wrong Tetsiga." They ran off. It took Brigit hours of thinking and hours curled up in a ball with fear before she realised what was going on.

_I held that damn movie in my hand when I said that spell. It must have been a spell that sent me here. Grams must of known I was board and decided to toy with me. I guess she didn't think I would get myself into a situation where I could get myself killed. Damn you Gram!_

"Maybe its just a dream," she said pinching herself. " Owe! Okay maybe not. I need to wash my face off at least." She walks up to the pond and scoops up some water. Then noticing she looked a lot different.


	3. What The?

She Set A Spell On Me Chapter 3 

Looking at herself in the moon lit pond water she noticed her hair had turned straight, silky and white and she was wearing pretty much nothing. Something that looked like short shorts and a ripped shirt that had fur around it. Her feet were rapped in leather like material that was brown. Her nails were sharp and a little longer and her eyes now glowed amber in the moonlight.

_She made me a demon. W_ell I guess I will sleep here tonight. Brigit says going to sleep. Maybe I'll wake up back at home.

THE NEXT MORNING

Opening her eyes she reached for her clock that would be ringing at around this time of the morning just to notice she smacked hard ground. Groaning she realised she was still where she was the night before. Reaching the water to wash her face she noticed some words floating in the water.

" If you want to return home,

You have to find Inuyasha

Follow him

More clues later"

Splashing the water in frustration she pulls at her hair.

" But how am I supposed to find him?" More words started to appear in the water.

' Beyond the Forest, in a small village,' A picture of a big tree then a village.

Brigit nods to herself. She stands up and stretches. Letting out a bark." I even sound like a dog, well yawn like one."

_So I have to go through this big forest. Well which way do I go?_

"Follow the path," a voice said at the back of her mind. She followed the small pathway that was really barely a pathway.

She walked the afternoon away starving she was desperate for food. Sniffing the air she smelled something tasty and heard laughing children. _Is that the village? _She thought and peered ahead, but saw no village. She saw a well and heard something alive inside of it. Scared Brigit ran for cover in the behind a tree and watched a girl jump out of the well and hop onto a pink bike that was buy a tree.

" That's Kagome, I'll follow her to the village." _But if I follow her through the bushes she's sure to hear me? _Thinking fast she decides to take her chances and jump from tree to tree. Swinging only every once and a while and keeping her distance so Kagome wouldn't get suspicious. Then she came to a clearing where there were rice pools everywhere.

_How the hell am I gonna get through here now? _Brigit's stomach let out a girrgle as she sniffed the food from the village.

" Kagome!" She heard a small voice and saw people run up to her. Including Inuyasha. He was holding food in his hand. Her stomach let out another pathetic cry for food. _I guess I have to wait in this tree until…._girrgle until …_ awww man I really want some food._

Waiting all afternoon until night feel she sneaked to the village where she smelled something really good from the hut that was lit. She could hear Inuyasha's distanced voice peeking through a gap in the hut she saw the back of Inuyasha's head and the monk sitting by a fire in the middle of the hut. Kagome was sleeping. Looking back at Inuyasha she noticed his hair had gone black.

" Wow I didn't even notice it was a full moon." Feeling her head she noticed too that her ears were gone.

" Maybe I can strike an act then pretend I passed out." _Well I really am ready to pass out._ Someone grabbed at Brigit's hair and twirled her around. It was a man a really big man.

" Spying on Lady Kiade, a spy from a rival village. I don't recognise you."

" Ah let go of me, let go!" Brigit says struggling. The man gave a strong blow to her face. "If your quiet maybe you wont get into so much trouble," Squealing Brigit runs but the big man grabs her by the hair covering her mouth and drags her to a hut across from Kiade's. Where she is tied to a post where a bunch of men circle her.

At the meeting there were about six men that were fairly big and they all glared at Brigit.

" She's just a child Pan, maybe we should just let her go. She probably meant no harm."

" No we can't take our chances. She could be a spy. What if she is and she goes."

" Pan we should take this matter to Kiade."

Brigit was in and out of consciousness so she didn't hear everything the men were saying. Every once and a while she would be poked by a stick and asked a question that she didn't even know the answer to. Until finally she was left to rest. When later that night lady Kiade was brought into the hut.

" What did you do to this woman?"  
" There have been spies everywhere from rival villages I suspected she would be a spy."

" Villages send men for spies not woman. You may leave us." Kiade says.

" Did he hurt you?" Kiade says touching my face.

" Feh" Inuyasha looks her over.

" Here you can sleep here tonight" Kiade pulled out some blankets.

But Brigit couldn't get any sleep because she was too scared. _What will they do when they find out? _She thinks panic stricken to herself. Soon her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep. When she awoke it was still dark outside and the gang were still asleep. There were noises outside that scared her. There were screams, everyone shot up. Peeking outside a monster was knocking over huts, and screeching.

" What the?" Shipo says.

" Inuyasha stay in the hut with the girl and Kiade."

" Damn it," Inuyasha complains.

" ejee!" Brigit pulls the covers over her. There was a rumble from over top of the hut.

" Hey look out," Inuyasha dashed and whipped Brigit out of the way of half of the hut coming down.

" Are you alright?" Brigit looks up. Lady Kiade was holding the hut together with an enchanted force field that surrounded the hut. Brigit nodded her head slowly, but then noticed her arm was gashed by a piece of wood slivered into her skin .She passed out.

l

Inuyasha slowly removed the sliver and threw it to the side. Ripping out Kagones handkerchief he wrapped it tightly around the wound_. I don't know how much longer Lady Kiade can hold this together._ Inuyasha thinks.

**Meanwhile outside**

"Hietchos" Songo screams throwing her boomerang at the demon.

" Kagome do you sense a jewel shard in him?" Kagome shakes her head.

" Good he'll be easier to take down then," Moroku says.

Kagome aims her arrow for the demon's head. " Go!" she shouts as the arrow sores through the air and hit the demon dead in the middle of the forehead.

" Good shot Kagome!" Songo cheers. The demon began to sway then fell over.

" That was easy," Kagome lowers her arrow.

" Too easy something's up?" Moroku said. The monster raised his head and let out a howl.

**Inside the hut**

**sniff sniff** Inuyasha sniffs Brigit.

" She smells really nice. Makes me want to taste .." Inuyasha lowers his head down to the girl's neck and sinks his teeth in.

" Inuyasha what are you doing!" Kiade scolds the hanyo.

Back outside 

" What? What's going on?" Kagome stuttered as the demon started to regain his consciousness.

" I'll take care of this then," Moroku said. " WIND TUNEL!" He said as the monster began to be sucked into the void. The demon screeched one last time before being sucked completely.

Sighing in relief Kagome and the gang started their way back to the hut when Shipo noticed a really odd smell. It smelled like blood.

" Oh no," Shipo said a little nervous at what he would find.

" What? Shipo what's wrong?" Kagome asked scared, noticing that there was something obviously wrong.

**3rd P.O.V**

" Inuyasha! Stop it this instant!" Kaide's voice could be heard screaming at Inuyasha in the hut. The gang ran to the hut where they found Inuyasha and the girl on top of each other, clawing one another. There was blood splattered everywhere. The two were growling at one another.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed. His eyes were glowing red. Something was definatly not right.

" Inuyasha stop this!" Moroku said. " He's under a spell, they both are."

" Can't you break it?" Songo whispers. Moroku shakes his head. "I don't know," he replies.

The demon girl passes out and Inuyasha picks her up and dashes outside to the woods.


	4. Brainwashed

Chapter 4

Inuyasha carried Brigit to the woods where he laid her down on the ground.

_What am I doing? Why am I hurting her? I can't control my body if I keep doing this to her I will kill her! _

Inuyasha was about ready to bite the girl again when he felt a strong blow to his back.

Brigit's eyes fluttered open and the sun was beaming in on her face. She was in a red kimono and lying on some blankets. Sitting up.

What's going on? Where am I? 

" Inuyasha?" Brigit calls. Inuyasha was lying there beside her. He was fast asleep but his hair hadn't changed back to its original color, neither had hers." She propped herself up.

" Hum?" he said. Like nothing had happened.

" Inuyasha, wake up where are we? What happened to Kagome Songo and the others?" Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat there.

" What are you talking about?" He said sitting up and stroked her face.

" Why are you stroking my face?" Brigit turned beat red.

" Oh no! It's daylight! My dad is going to be wondering where we went. It started to rain and we came in here to keep out of it. Don't you remember last night?" Brigit gulped.

" Last night?" Gulp. _What the hell does he mean by last night? All I remember is him trying to rip me to shreds._

" Ya, are you feeling okay Brigit?"

" What's going on Inuyasha," she whispered to herself.

" What? We stayed here , you fell asleep and so did I. We promised to wait until we got married."

" Married? Inuyasha you're in love with Kagome not me?"

" Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her puzzled. " Brigit did you have a bad dream, you're the only girl in my life. Well other then my mother."

" Your mother died when you were little Inu.." he put his finger to her lips and stopped her in mid sentence.

" It was all a bad dream, here come on lets get going." The headed outside. The sun was shining brightly and the smell of spring was in the air.

" Come on lets go." Inuyasha said. His hair was not silver but raven black and his eyes were dark. Brigit walked quietly besides Inuyasha thinking. A while later Inuyasha glanced over at her.

" Why are you so quiet?"

" Because you don't remember anything!"

" What do you mean , maybe you have a fever here hold on we're going to have some tea to relax you,"

" Tea!Tea! Inuyasha I'm not playing around. How can you not remember Kagome you love her?"

" Are you jealous of another girl, I told you there is nobody else," Inuyasha started to get a little mad. Brigit noticed the Tetsiga was gone.

" What happened to your." Brigit was too confused and sat with Inuyasha and had some tea. It was soothing and really did relax her.

_Why I'm so relaxed. Why am I hear again? Who is Kagome?Why did I say that name again. _

" There feel better?" Brigit nodded and smiled.

_**In this chapter I am giving a heads up that Inuyasha is brainwashed **_

**_This is all because of an evil plot of Crazy man_**

" Brigit we should get going,"

"Okay Inuyasha." Brigit smiles and takes his hand.

" You're sure feeling better. You were so worried I was in love with a Kagome."

" Kagome?" Brigit crinkled her noes. " That name is so ugly. I don't even know a Kagome," Inuyasha smiled.


End file.
